Pulling on Life's Leash
by Spade111
Summary: Life. Death. What happens when you think you've got it bad, but then some one else comes along who's got it worse? Can you learn to accept or do you drown in self pity? READ & PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters except for Fury. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 1

"Your mission: to annihilate the Sohma family." A loud voice boomed into the pitch black room.

"Why?" A shadowed figure asked from one of the corners of the room, the voice filled with hate.

"Why?" The voice boomed and laughed sinisterly. "You have no choice. My word is law or if you choose to disobey it I can always carry out the punishment for breaking it."

"I understand." The figure said through gritted teeth.

"Of course you do." The voice said wickedly. "Now go! I expect the job done by the end of the month."

Suddenly the door to the room slid open and let light into the darkness. A girl with long black hair smiled grimly as she turned and walked away. _One day I shall kill you and this leash you hold me on shall be broken forever. Then I will never be a slave to anyone again. As for now, I will bid my time and kill the Sohma family._

HANA'S POV:

"Everyone please take your seats." The teacher said to the class. Finally when everyone was seated she smiled and said, "We have a new student joining us today. I'd like you all to welcome Fury Matsumui." Hana immediately drew her attention to the girl who just walked in. It wasn't the girl's exotic orange eyes, dark brown hair, or tan skin that interested her like it did the rest of the class; the fact that she couldn't sense any electric signals from the girl is what caught her attention.

Never before had Hana encountered anyone with the capability of being able to hide their electric signals or the possibility that they didn't have any. What made Hana even more suspicious of the girl was the aura that she gave off. Although Kyo and Yuki's auras were definitely darker than normal, this girl's aura was as black as pitch and it made Hana shiver.

Although a million questions popped into her mind, she only knew one thing for certain, and that was the fact that this newcomer was bad news. _I've got to keep her away from Tohru and the others._

KYO'S POV:

Kyo tried not to stare at the girl who had just walked into the classroom, but he found himself staring none-the-less. Usually new students were neat and polite, always trying to get on the teacher's good side. This girl, however, was the exact opposite. Instead of the usual plaited skirt, with the sailor top, and school shoes, the girl called Fury wore the shirt open without the sailor around the neckline and a tank-top beneath that. Although she wore the skirt it was torn at the bottom and she was wearing a pair of old sneakers instead of the shoes.

The teacher was frowning with obvious displeasure and the girl completely ignored her. "Where am I supposed to sit?"

With pursed lips, the teacher said, "You may take the empty seat next to Kyo. Kyo please raise your hand so Miss Matsumui may find her seat."

_Great! Now I have some yakuza girl sitting next to me. _Sighing Kyo raised his hand and as the girl approached the seat beside him, he could feel his hair stand on end. _What the hell? Why does this girl make me feel like there's danger? And know that I look, her eyes are orange! Who has orange eyes? There's definitely something wrong with this girl…_ Suddenly Kyo shook his head and sighed. _Who am I to talk? I've got orange hair and I'm definitely not what you call normal._

FURY'S POV

I ignored the stares and the murmurs of the class, as I took my seat next to the kid with the weird orange hair. It had been years since I had been in an actual school and I wondered if I was going to fit in well. _I doubt that. _Feeling tired I put my head down on the desk.

All night I had been researching information on the Sohmas, since I hadn't been provided with any info to go on at all, and the only thing I had found out was that several of them were students enrolled here. Whoever these Sohma people were, they were certainly hiding something and were most definitely well protected from an infiltrator such as myself. If only that bastard had given me more information than I wouldn't be so damn tired! _No don't think about him. I need to concentrate on my mission then I can take care of him later._ Yawning, I placed my arms on the desk and fell asleep.

"Umm, Miss Matsumui?" Someone asked hesitantly poking my shoulder.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked groggily as I woke up and rubbed my eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for waking you!" A girl with long brown hair and a small posture said, while bowing profusely. "I am so sorry!"

"It's alright." I said standing up and instantly found I was a head taller than the girl. "And by the way you can call me Fury."

"Hi!" The girl exclaimed gleefully. "My name is Tohru Honda and these are my friends Kyo and Yuki Sohma."

_Sohma's huh? _I smiled at both the orange haired kid who was apparently the one called Kyo and at the grey haired one who was called Yuki. "Hello Fury." Yuki said politely. _Isn't he just the pretty boy._ "I'm the class president and I'll be showing you around the school. Is that alright?"

_Perfect! _"That's fine I said trying to contain my smirk.

"Oh yes that would be great!" The girl Tohru exclaimed exuberantly. "Kyo are you going to come along?"

"I don't know… I rather not…" Kyo replied hesitantly.

"Please come Kyo!" Tohru said. "It won't be the same without you!" I watched as Kyo looked at the girl's pleading face and gave in after a moment.

"Oh all right." He said grudgingly. _Ahh so he has a crush on this girl. I can certainly use that to my advantage._

"Excuse me Tohru," A girl with long black hair and black eyes said. "Can you help me with something?"

"Oh but, Hana, I was just about to go with Yuki and Kyo to show Fury around the school." Tohru replied.

The girl called Hana stared at me as if I was a dangerous animal and I could see mistrust in her eyes. After a minute she looked away at Tohru and pleaded, "I really need help with math. I have a test next period and I don't know how to do some things. Please help me?"

"Oh okay." Tohru said and bowed to me in apology. "I'm sorry I won't be able to go with you!"

"That's fine." I said. _That girl Hana was lying about needing help. Can she sense what I really am? _I almost began to panic, but instantly calmed myself. _No. She couldn't possibly know._

I took a deep breath and began to follow Kyo and Yuki who almost began fighting the instant Tohru left. _I'll learn as much as I can about them today and hopefully they'll show me their family. I have to become friends with them and gain their trust. Once I do that, the killing blow will be a piece-of-cake._


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

FURY'S POV:

"Report," a gruff voice said at the end of the line.

"Why the hell would I have anything to report after a day?" I asked the bastard on the other end of the phone line.

"Ahh, watch yourself Fury, we wouldn't want any unfortunate accidents to happen. Remember I pull all the strings."

"I understand," I said through gritted teeth. Without another word I hung up the phone and walked out of the phone booth, heading towards my home in the slums.

Yesterday I had met two more Sohmas. Haru Sohma, who tended to have wild mood swings, and Momiji Sohma, who annoyed me to death with his sweet attitude. _Why is it whenever a Soham is around me I feel like there is something wrong with them, it's as if they're hiding something._

I trudged warily back to my house, on top of having to keep track of the Sohmas I also had to work I order to afford tuition and an apartment, along with food and clothing. I sighed and just put my thoughts towards getting home before I collapsed from exhaustion.

KYO'S POV

Kyo ran out of the house and into the night, angry and frustrated by none other than that damnable rat Yuki. Not even the roof attracted him tonight, although that was his usual sulking place. No he needed to run and let all his anger out.

Yuki had once again beaten him to a pulp when Kyo's anger had gotten out of hand and he accidentally wrecked Tohru's dinner. After that Kyo had ran away from anger, frustration, and from Tohru profusely trying to make sure everything was okay.

Sighing he rounded around a corner, and a group of guys at the end of the street. _Probably just a bunch of thugs._ He kept running toward the street but was on the opposite side as to avoid a confrontation. Then suddenly spotted a girl trudging past the group of guys and he groaned. _Is the girl an idiot? She's just asking for trouble!_

As the group of guys approached the girl he slowed down and watched hoping that they wouldn't bother her.

"Hey babe!" One of the guys called to her. "Come hang out with us! We'll show you a good time!"

"Go do yourselves!" the girl called back to them. Immediately Kyo recognized who the girl was, it was none other than the new student Fury. Yesterday he had been on edge the whole time they had been he and Yuki had shown her around the school and on top of that she seemed like a yakuza leader with her attitude. _What the hell is she doing in the slums?_

"What did you say? Come on boys lets teach her a lesson." The group of guys began to circle her and Kyo ran towards the group ready to spring into action. He soon discovered he didn't need to.

In fascination he watched as she struck the first guy solidly in the head with her fist, sending him slamming into the wall of a building. As the two other guys approached from the back and from the front she launched herself into the air kicking the guy from behind squarely in the jaw. Then she landed in front of the last standing attacker and punched him solidly in the stomach, he hunched over and passed out.

"Piece of friggin cake." He heard her mutter and immediately he could feel a grudging admiration for how well she had executed all the moves, as if she was a professional. She looked up from the guys lying on the floor and spotted him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What the hell am I doing here?" Kyo asked incredulously. "It's more like what the hell are you doing here? The slum isn't the place for a girl at night, y' know."

"Whatever. It's none of your damned business why I'm here, but I'll tell you just for kicks. I live here. Happy now?" Her eyebrows raised in question and Kyo flustered.

"You live here?"

"Isn't that what I just said? What are you an idiot?"

"What?" Kyo asked angrily. "I'm no idiot! You're the one that's the idiot! Whatever! I don't give a damn about what you do! I'm going home." With that Kyo turned and ran back home.

_Why the hell does she live in the slums? And where the hell did she learn to fight like that? _He shrugged and tried to push his thoughts away from the mysterious girl, which didn't work. _What is it that that girl is hiding?_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters except for Fury.

FURY'S POV

"You're running out of time." The voice n the other end of the phone line said harshly. "I suggest you get started."

My knuckles gripping the phone whitened and I tried to suppress both my anger and the retort that had risen in my throat. "Understood."

"Good." The line went dead and I continued to squeeze the phone until it broke. It had been three days since the incident with the thugs and the only person who seemed to avoid her was Kyo. When I asked the others why to see if he had told them about the incident, they had merely shrugged and told me he was paranoid. He hadn't told and that sparked my curiosity all the more.

Yesterday I had my first lucky break when I discovered the location of the Sohma estate and gotten a rough account of how many Sohmas there were from Momiji. I gave a feral smile, now was the time to make my move.

KYO'S POV

Kyo tried to avoid Fury as much as possible ever since he had bumped into her in the slums. Although he had first dismissed his earlier instincts about her, he now had prove that the danger he felt was most certainly emanating from her. He hadn't told the others about her odd strength. As long as she stayed away from him, he wasn't going to get involved with her in any way.

Pushing those thoughts away, Kyo took a seat at his desk and stared at the pile of homework in front of him. "I better get started." Kyo mumbled to himself.

However, after five minutes had passed, he felt the familiar sensation of his hair standing on end and quickly looked about the room. After a quick glance he knew there was nothing there. "I'm just making myself get freaked out."

Before he could react a pair of cold hands wrapped around his throat and squeezed. In a panic Kyo scraped his chair back and tried to pry the attacker's hands off of him, but their grip was too strong for him. Knowing his attacker was stronger and that he didn't stand a chance, he kicked the desk causing a ruckus of noise as books and glass fell to the floor. In a matter of moments he could hear footsteps approaching his room. _Crap! I'm running out of air!_

"Kyo what's going on- "Tohru asked as the door slid open and stopped to scream instead as she saw the scene in front of her. Yuki and Shigure, who had been standing behind her, immediately rushed forward to help and Kyo could feel the attacker's hands release him. Coughing Kyo collapsed to the floor a few feet away.

As everyone looked up to the ceiling, everyone except for Shigure gasped as they recognized Fury hanging from the ceiling with her feet around a bar. In one fluid movement she had jumped down to the floor and gave a smile that made everyone pale.

Kyo stared at her. She was dressed in all black and a dagger had suddenly appeared in her hands. When she spoke her voice was cold and she only said three words. "Time to die." Without another word she charged forward and attacked. Shigure immediately closed the door, leaving Tohru outside, safe for now.

As Kyo focused on the task of blocking her attacks he could not help but to be yet again be amazed by this girl. Right about now she should have lost since she was both outnumbered and facing three trained members of the zodiac who were all educated in martial arts. _What the hell is this girl?_ With a swift kick that Kyo hadn't had time to block, she sent him flying into the wall and a second later Yuki followed suit. It was over before Yuki and Kyo could even get back up and into the fight. She jumped into the air and at the last second changed trajectory, catching Shigure off guard as she gave a kick to his side. In the second he faltered, Fury had the dagger pressed against his throat.

"Don't move." Fury said, not even showing a sign of fatigue. Everyone froze at her words.

"What do you want?" Shigure asked, clearly trying to prevent his throat from touching the cold blade and speaking in a serious tone for once.

"I want you dead." She whispered so that Kyo could barely hear._ What? Why does she want us dead?_

"Why?" Yuki asked, he sat next to Kyo, rubbing his now bruised jaw.

Before she answered her eyes whipped to the door and her body tensed. A few seconds later the door slid open and Hatori appeared in the doorway wearing his usual placid complexion. In a moment he absorbed the situation and he merely dropped a vial onto the floor by Fury's feet. _What the hell is that going to do? You idiot Hatori!_

For a second no one spoke. "Another Sohma, I presume." Fury said pointing the knife at Shigure's throat and drawing a small trickle of blood.

Out of nowhere, Kyo watched as a familiar grey snake slithered across the floor, picked up the vial, and stuck it into Fury's leg. "What the hell!" Fury exclaimed angrily kicking both the snake, Ayame, and the now empty vial off her leg. He watched as she was about to strike the killing blow, but her eyes suddenly widened and the dagger fell from her hands. Staggering back she crashed into the desk and clasped her head in her hands.

Everyone watched as she fell to the floor in a heap. _The fightis over.At least for now._


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters except for Fury.

FURY'S POV

My head hurt like hell as I sat up in the dim room. For a moment I wondered how I had gotten here, but then the memories of the previous night came flooding back to me. Taking a quick glance around the room my eyes changed so they could better see and instantly horror made my blood ran cold.

I was in a cell, with bars on the blackened windows and a heavy steel door bolting me inside. This room was exactly like the one I had been kept prisoner in for so many years. _Why? Why am I here?_ I began to grow panicky. I knew he would make me pay for my failure and at the thought I could almost feel my heart stop.

"Do you think she's awake yet?" I heard a voice ask from the other side of the door.

"No. She shouldn't be awake for another three days." A stern voice replied. "She also won't be able to move well either." _No wonder my body hurts like hell_.

Suddenly the door swung open and the man who had dropped the vial walked in followed by Shigure. For a moment they just stared at me in shock and I couldn't help but to smile. "I guess you're not happy to find me awake?"

The man I didn't know gained his composure first and asked, "Can you move?"

"Why don't you come closer and find out." I asked innocently, yet he knew that if he approached me he would find I could move, if awkwardly, and he'd be in some serious pain.

"Shigure come help me for a second." The mystery man said. "I need you to hold her down for me."

"B- But I don't wanna, Hatori!" Shigure said with a pleading look on his face. With one cold look from the man, no his name was Hatori, he shut up and approached me cautiously. I didn't even put up a fight as he grasped my arms and put them behind my back. Hatori, who I was guessing just had to be a doctor, stepped forward and in a highly professional manner injected me with a similar looking vial.

"Pick her up and escort her to the meeting room." Hatori said and walked out the door. I sighed inwardly, now I couldn't even feel my body anymore.

KYO'S POV

Kyo wasn't quite sure why he, Yuki, Shigure, Hatori, Ayame, Haru, Momiji, and Tohru had been forced to come to this room, but he had a sinking feeling that this had to do with the girl, Fury.

Suddenly Akito came into the room, wearing his usual robe and sneer and sat down at the window. Kyo had explained the whole story to Akito last night and now that everything had been explained he wondered why he was here. _Why are we all here?_

"Bring her in." Akito demanded and immediately Hatori and Shigure left the room and came back with a limp but fully awake Fury in their midst. They helped her to sit down in a mat in the front of the room as if she was on display and she just sat looking for all-the-world like she didn't even care.

"This is the girl that almost killed you?" Akito asked, still looking out the window.

"Yes, Akito." Shigure replied.

For a while no one spoke and just watched Akito and Fury, who looked like she had fallen asleep. "Didn't I warn you about this?" Akito hissed softly. "Didn't I warn you that people would want to deny you the right to live? But did you listen?" Akito stood up and slammed the wall with his fist. "No! You did not listen! You so easily gave an assassin your trust! You all could have ensured the demise of the Sohma family!"

Everyone remained silent. Suddenly Akito turned to Fury and grasped her face in one hand. "Did you think you could kill us all? Who wants us dead? Who?" When Fury remained silent Akito pulled a whip out from behind his back and said sinisterly, "You don't want to talk? Now I'll show you what happens to traitors!"

Everyone winced as Akito viscously slammed the whip into the girl's back again and again. Kyo suspected Fury to cry out in pain or beg for him to stop, but instead she said nothing making it look as if he were merely stroking her back softly. _How can she keep such a straight face? _Tohru began to cry and sobbed into Yuki's shoulder, while Haru turned Momiji's head away from the beating. Hatori and Shigure watched with emotionless faces and Yuki wore one of horror. Kyo could not help but to want to leave the room, but knew if he did he'd probably receive similar treatment.

YUKI'S POV

Memories flooded Yuki's mind as he looked at the savage beating Akito was giving Fury. He remembered the room that had been reserved for him and how much the whip had hurt, even when Akito hadn't put his full strength into the blows. As he watched, he found himself in disbelief at the lack of emotion or pain on the girl's face. _It has to hurt… How can she not cry out? _

Absentmindedly he had begun to stroke Tohru's hair in comfort. _Poor Miss Honda. This might too much for her… _

Suddenly Yuki heard a sound he thought he would never hear at this moment. Fury was laughing.

KYO'S POV

_Why is she laughing? Is she insane? _Looking at Fury, Kyo noted how fast her eyes were changing colors and how she seemed oblivious to the blows being dealt to her. _Is she made of ice? _Her mirthless laugh made him get goose bumps.

Stunned by the display Akito stopped the savage beating and screamed, "Why are you laughing? Are you mocking me?"

"You really want to know?" Fury asked teasingly and Kyo could see Aktio's features darken. Without warning she pulled her shirt off, leaving only a bra on, turned around, and lifted her hair from blocking the view of her back.

What he saw, almost made Kyo feint.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters except for Fury.

HATORI'S POV

Hatori had seen many injuries and scars as a doctor, but what he saw now made him want to gag. Although she had fresh whip marks on her back, they did not cover what lay beneath them. Her back was branded with burns from hot irons and barbed whips. Ugly red and black scars ran across her back. _How could anyone do that to a human being? It's mutilation._

Unsure of what to do by Fury's sudden actions Akito began to scream savagely. "Hatori! Read her mind and erase her memories! When you're done I want her dead!"

Obligingly, Hatori stood and gingerly approached Fury, she wasn't supposed to be able to move, but it was obvious that she could. He didn't want to take his chances with this girl. When he reached the girl called Fury, he bent down in front of her face and touched her forehead. For some reason she didn't resist. _I wonder why…_ It didn't take him long to find out why.

Usually when he went into someone's mind he could sense their emotions and be able to look into their past memories. With Fury, however, he encountered something he never had encountered before: a wall blocked him out of her mind. _How is that possible? No one has ever been able to block me before! Does she consciously know how to block me from her mind?_ Suddenly his mind sensed a sinister presence moving towards him. As it got closer to Hatori's mind he immediately pulled himself from her mind, whatever the presence was it had been certainly going to kill him.

"I- I'm sorry Akito. I can't erase her memories or access them." Hatori bowed apologetically to Akito.

"What do you mean you can't access her mind?" Akito roared. He pushed Hatori out of his way and grabbed a fistful of Fury's long black hair. "You stupid girl!" Hatori watched as he was about to punch the girl in the face, but instead of Fury turning her face away, she grabbed Akito's hand, blocking the blow.

FURY'S POV

I squeezed Akito's hand harder until he began to cry out in pain and Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure stood up trying to pry him loose from my vice-like grip. With satisfaction I heard a bone snap and I finally decided to release him. Akito screamed in pain and the rest of the people in the room had a look of astonishment on their faces as they stared at the scene that had just transpired.

Akito struggled to get at me, but Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame held him fast. No one got near me which was all the better. "Who do you think you are?" I asked maliciously to the thrashing Akito. "Do you think you could actually kill me without a fight? How pathetic." I rose from the floor and stared straight in his eyes that were filled with unshielded hatred. "I wonder… Is fear how you keep your family loyal to you? I can see it in their eyes y' know." I glanced at the other Sohma's. "Do you think that by feeling sorry for yourself and venting your anger on others will actually heal your curse?" I knew that by now everyone's eyes were on me. "You know what I saw in Hatori's mind? I saw your curse. It's pathetic really, the fact that you're so scared of death."

"I'll kill you!" Akito screamed savagely, almost breaking free of Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure. Then he began to scream at them, "Why do you hold me back? I want her dead!"

"I kept on speaking as if I hadn't heard him. 'But I have good news. I'm going to grant you peace. I'm going to take away the core of the curse from you."

For a second I watched as a spark of disbelieve flicked across his features. "The only way to take away the curse from me is if I died."

"Exactly." I said and charged forward before anyone could move. I could feel my claws emerge from my hands and I used them to tear his throat out. Everyone began to panic and Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame all backed away from the obviously dead Akito. I stooped down, drank a bit of his blood and smiled at the remaining members of the Sohma family.

KYO'S POV

Kyo watched with mixed emotions as she stood and smiled at them. Blood dripped down her chin and she looked like a wild animal. He had noticed how her nails had grown into ten inch claws and now they retracted back to their normal length. _Is she at all fazed that she killed a person? Am I capable of killing? I won't even answer that question._

No one spoke for a moment, until Hatori said to Fury, "You have the core of the curse now."

"I know that." Fury replied. "Let me make a deal with you. Help me get rid of my curse and I'll help you get rid of yours. What do you say?"

For a moment Kyo watched as Shigure and Hatori discussed this. Everyone was more or less relieved that Akito was dead and showed no sign of grieving except for Tohru who considered Akito a misunderstood soul. _What is this girl? She can take away our curse?_

"Before we agree," Hatori said in a business-like tone turning back to Fury, "How do we know you will help us once we help you?"

Fury just shrugged and said, "Well now I carry the core of your curse. I'd like to be rid of it too y' know."

"Agreed." Hatori said walking forward and extending his hand to her.

"Wonderful." Fury replied and gave another of her bone-chilling smiles.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters, except for Fury.

KYO'S POV

Three days since Akito had died and already the news had spread like wildfire through the Sohma household. Hatori, being the most responsible of the group, took charge saying Akito had died of natural causes and now he was temporary head of the Sohma household. Only those who had been in the room where Akito had died, knew what had really happened.

Since then Fury had been staying at Shigure's house to avoid being seen by the other Sohmas. Hatori had left telling her that they would discuss the "agreement" after the news of Akito's death had simmered down and the funeral rites had been completed. Right now, however, Kyo watched Fury from the roof as she practiced her unique fighting techniques that he had never seen before.

_She reminds me of a ninja._ With her dark tank-top and black pants that clung to her lithe form, she certainly did fit the image of a ninja, _and a beautiful one at that_. Kyo blinked and to his surprise found that Fury had disappeared. "Where did she go?"

"Right here." Fury's voice replied from right beside him. Kyo was so startled by her sudden presence that he almost fell off the roof.

"What the hell! Are you trying to kill me?" Kyo shouted full in her face.

For the first time since Kyo had met her, he heard her laughing normally and for a brief second she seemed like any normal girl her age. "It's not my fault your guard wasn't up." She said and shrugged innocently. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Yeah right." Kyo mumbled angrily. "What do you want?"

"It's not what I want. It's what you want." Fury said evadinglywith a smirk on her face.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Kyo asked, his frustration building.

"I noticed you watching me practice and I thought that you might be interested in learning some real fighting techniques. No offense, but what you've already learned is mostly for regular fighters. If you want to really excel at fighting I could teach you some of my moves." Before Kyo could reply she added, "And I am in desperate need of a sparring partner."

Kyo wasn't about to pass up the offer of learning new and more effective fighting techniques. _Maybe it'll give me the advantage I need to beat that damn rat! _"Fine...I'll be your sparring partner." Kyo replied, pretending to be grudging.

"Great!" Fury replied ecstatic. For the first time Kyo could see that she loved to fight, which was perfect because he loved to fight too. "Let's go!"

As they jumped down from the roof, a similar black car pulled up to the house. Yuki, Shigure, Hatori, Hatsuharu, and Tohru stepped out of the car and Fury quickly grabbed Kyo's arm to pull them out of view.

"Do you know when we can spar without being disturbed?" Fury asked, her eyes scanning the area for any possibilities.

_Where can we spar...?_ _I know!_ "There's a clearing in the forest nearby and I'm pretty sure no one else knows where it is and if they do, I doubt they'd ever go there." Kyo replied and began to head in the direction of the woods. "Follow me."

For a while, the two walked in silence until Fury asked, "Why didn't you attend the funeral?"

For a moment Kyo was surprised by the question but immediately his features darkened. "I hated Akito." He struggled to keep his deep hatred for Akito under control and managed to hiss, "He treated me like an animal but worse. I was never allowed in the Sohma estate, except for New Years or to be a witness. He might be mean to all the others as well, but he treated me with such contempt that I could feel his hate… and his disgust."

For a second, Fury just looked at him as if understanding what he had gone through. "There's more to it than that." It wasn't a question; it was a statement.

Kyo sighed and said, "You're right. Once I turn a certain age he would have imprisoned me for the rest of my life. I would have to stay in one house or maybe even one room for the rest of my life! All because I'm the cat!" Kyo took a steadying breath and then said in acalmer voice,"I couldn't be happier that Akito is dead." When Kyo finished they both remained silent for the rest of the way until they reached the clearing, trapped in their own thoughts.

Fury began to stretch and flex her well-toned and slightly muscular body, and then said, "Let's get started."

"Wait... but what about you...?" Kyo asked not quite finishing his question. _What the hell did I just do? Why was I so open with her? _Kyo stopped; remembering the scars on her back and realized he had subconciously knew she would understand better than anyone else.

With a faraway look in her eyes, Fury said, "You'll find out soon enough. Maybe you'll discover what you're so curious about tonight." With a sudden change of mood she said, "Come on! The sun will set before we even get started!"

FURY'S POV

After teaching Kyo some of the more basic techniques and how to conserve energy, we had begun sparring in no time. He's a quick learner. I smiled as he tried to change trajectory in the air and catch me off guard, but since he had just learned how, he could only slightly shift his position and ended up smack in front of me. Laughing I jabbed him in the side, keeping both my strength and speed at a lower level that matched Kyo's. _If I keep my power in control, I won't hurt him._

After another twenty minutes of non-stop sparring we stopped for a break. "Geez! I'm so damn hot!" Kyo said, his shirt saturated with sweat.

"That's what happens when you work out." I said with a smirk, I myself beginning to sweat, if only a bit.

Kyo merely snorted and pulled off his shirt, revealing his finely muscled body. _He sure has some hell of a body. What the hell am I thinking?_ "Do you mind?" Kyo asked, referring to whether he should keep his shirt on or off.

"If I did mind, it wouldn't make much of a difference now would it? Considering the fact you already have your shirt off." I said bluntly with a light undertone of a tease.

'Sorry." Kyo mumbled, about to put his shirt back on.

I sighed in exasperation and said, "You know I don't care. So forget about that and let's resume our lesson shall we?" He nodded and I continued. "If you really want to hurt someone effectively you must learn the vital points of the body. If you just hit the arms or legs it won't get you very far."

As I began to point out the vital points, I couldn't help but to smile inwardly. _I'm actually having fun! Is this what it feels like to have a friend? I'm kind of glad I met the Sohmas._ When I had finished instructing him on the vital points I stepped away from him and with a smile said, "Attack!"

YUKI'S POV

"Yuki are you okay?" Tohru asked knocking timidly on his bedroom door.

Yuki got up from his bed and opened the door. "I'm fine Miss Honda. I've just been doingsome thinking is all."

"Would you like to talk about anything that might be troubling you? My mom told me that it's not good to keep things bottled up inside for too long." Tohru said nervously, as if she had intruded.

Yuki merely nodded and waved her in with a smile. Together they sat down by the foot of his bed and sat in silence for a couple of minutes. "Miss Honda... I've been thinking..." Yuki took a deep breath and started over. "I've been thinking about Akito. Although he died and he was my cousin, I feel no sorrow or remorse. It's almost like I'm glad he's not here anymore." He paused looking guilty. "Is that wrong?"

Tohru thought for a moment before replying. "My mom once told me that people view death differently. When my father died I didn't remember him, so I didn't really feel sorry about his death. My mom, however, when my father died she made the best of it. She said that now he was in a better place and his suffering was finally over. I guess you can say that Akito is in a better place. Even if you don't really feel sorry for his death, you still think about him and I believe that is enough. It shows that you cared about him."

For a moment they both remained silent. "I suppose you're right Miss Honda. I truly believe we misunderstood how hard it was for Akito to bear the burden of the core of the curse. I suppose I wouldn't know how to feel if I knew I was going to die soon and I was always sick." He paused. "Thank you, Miss Honda."

Yuki looked up and gave Tohru a smile, which she mirrored in turn. "Oh it was nothing! Really!"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Yuki stood up and pulled it open surprised to see Hatori standing there. "Do you know where Fury is?" Hatori asked in his usual monotone.

"No. I haven't seen her all day. She's been gone since we arrived home." Yuki replied, with Tohru nodding in agreement behind him.

"I see… And Kyo?"

"We haven't seen him either."

"Please notify me if you see them. I'll be downstairs." With that Hatori strode down the stairs and out of sight. "I wonder where they are…" Tohru murmured with a hint of worry.

FURY'S POV

"Are you tired Kyo?" I asked as we walked home. _If he's not, he's a lot more conditioned than I thought._

Kyo gave me a genuine smile and said, "I don't get worn out that easily." _Right… And he's got a cramp and is dragging his feet because…? _

"I'm sure you're not," I said sarcastically as Shigure's house came into view. We walked up to the back entrance, hoping to sneak in from the dining room, and opened the door. Instantly, I gave an inward groan and sighed.

HATORI'S POV

The door slid open and Kyo and Fury walked in. Both were drenched in sweat and looked as if they had just been through boot camp. Hatori could see Kyo's scowl as he saw Hatori and Shigure sitting at the table and, of course, Fury's face remained emotionless.

"I believe it's time we talk about our "agreement" Fury." Hatori said filling the awkward silence.

"Sure." Fury replied simply and shrugged. "But if you don't mind, I'd like to shower before talking about anything."

"Of course." Shigure replied. "You better take a shower too, Kyo. I don't need my house smelling like a sweaty cat."

"You bastard! Shigure, I'm gonna kill you!" Kyo said stomping forward and proceeding to bonk Shigure over the head, stopping Shigure's laughter.

"Kyo, that is enough. Now is not the time to set this house into uproar." Hatori said in a stern voice. "Please come back down when you're finished." He watched as Fury and Kyo walked up the stairs. "We have much to talk about." Hatori whispered those last words under his breath and let out a long sigh. "Much…"


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters except for Fury.

* * *

FURY'S POV

I took my sweet time showering; not wanting to go downstairs and have to relive all of those horrible memories. I ringed my hair with a towel and stepped out of the tub with a sigh. I'm just trying to prolong the inevitable. I looked around for my robe and let out a long string of curses when I realized I had left it in the room I was sharing with Tohru.

Unable to do anything else, I wrapped the towel around myself and checked to see if the hallway was clear. _Good the coast is clear!_ I rushed out into the hallway and immediately my mind went right back to what I would have to tell them. _What should I tell them?_

"Hey, Tohru, do you have anything-" I stopped mid-sentence when I realized that it wasn't Tohru's room I had entered but Kyo's. Kyo sat at his desk and was staring at me; making me become very self-conscious in only my small towel. _I'm such an idiot!_

KYO'S POV

Kyo could not help but stare at the half-clad Fury. Her long damp hair curled around her shoulders and the small towel revealed her long gorgeous legs and beautiful shoulders. For a moment he was speechless, he had never seen anyone who could be so physically perfect. _She looks like a goddess._

"Shit!" She said a light blush gracing her face." I thought this was Tohru's room… and yeah I guess I walked into the wrong room." Her eyes roamed the room, obviously uncomfortable with the situation. "So I guess that since I'm here it's obvious that the bathroom is open so you can go on ahead and use it. Bye."

Kyo watched as she scampered out of the room. It took him a few minutes to get over it, but eventually he got up and went to take a shower.

FURY'S POV

I walked into Tohru's room, and quickly covered up my embarrassment. Tohru sat at her desk doing her homework and smiled when I came in. "Can I borrow some clothes Tohru? All of my other clothes are still at my house."

"Oh! Sure!" Tohru said, a smile lighting her face. "What would you like to wear?"

"Pants and a hoodie, if you don't mind. I like to be covered up." I said. _I don't want them to see my back again. It was obvious that the last time they saw it they were disgusted._ I smiled as Tohru gave me a pair of sweats with a matching hoodie.

"Will this be alright?" She asked with a smile plastered on her face.

"Sure," I replied, giving her a small smile. "Is it alright if I change in here?" I asked, not knowing if she was accustomed to it, even though we changed together for gym.

"Of course! We're both girls. I always wished I had a sister who could share a room with me and do our hair together!"

_That won't be happening anytime soon. _I merely turned around and put my hoodie on so she wouldn't have to see my back and quickly proceeded to finish changing.

TOHRU'S POV

Tohru watched how carefully Fury had put the hoodie on and felt her heart squeeze for the poor girl. _She's doing that on purpose so I won't have to see her back. She seems so nice yet… _Tohru could not forget how easily she had killed Akito. Nor could she forget the scars on her back.

This was the only chance that Tohru had ever been alone with Fury since Akito had died and Tohru seemed a bit nervous.

"Hey Tohru." Fury said her piercing eyes staring at her. "You're invited to come downstairs and hear the horror story if you're interested."

"What horror story?" Tohru asked, curiously.

"The one… about my life." Fury said with a smile and walked out of the room. For a moment Tohru just stood there and then quickly followed behind.

SHIGURE'S POV

Shigure watched Kyo closely as he sat across the table from him. _I wonder why his face is so red… _He wondered if it had had anything to do with Fury. "I wonder what could be taking her so long." Shigure mused aloud.

"She probably doesn't even want to come down at all, knowing she has to tell her story." Hatori replied. _Always acting smart, as usual. _Hatsuharu and Yuki were both sitting down looking rather bored, when suddenly Fury walked in, closely followed by Tohru.

Tohru quickly went into the kitchen and got some drinks for everyone to sip on and then proceeded to sit next to Yuki.

FURY'S POV

Although I knew everyone was waiting for me to speak, I took my time preparing myself for what I was about to tell them. Keeping my emotions firmly away I looked at all of them and began. "We have struck a deal. You would help me with my own curse and I would help you with yours. Am I correct?" I asked them in a business-like manner.

"Indeed you are correct. However, we must know of your own curse." Hatori replied.

"Of course." I replied meeting Hatori's level gaze. "What I tell you here and now is to be restricted to only those with the curse of the Zodiac who can be trusted. Is that understood?" Everyone nodded their heads in assent and I continued.

"When I was born I seemed to be a perfectly normal baby. I looked and acted as a normal baby would. However, around the age of five I began to change. I grew more aggressive and had too much energy for my parents to control me. They enrolled me in every sport they could think of; yet I still never ran out of energy. Then one day when I was six, my younger sister was being bullied by a group of girls. With all the pent up energy I attacked the girls and almost killed them. For three days my parents couldn't find me. I had remained in the forest for some time and finally decided to emerge… but when I did I wasn't human. My parents found me on the doorstep covered in blood and I looked like a demon."

I took a deep breath, this was going to be the hard part. "My parents knew it was me and never told anyone about it. After an hour or two I had turned back to normal, but eventually I began to grow out of control." I sighed in reminiscence. "I began to beat up people constantly and shift forms freely and at my choosing. My parents however, were horrified. They never told my sister what I was for fear that she would be scared of me."

KYO'S POV

He watched Fury's emotionless face as she spoke, she could have been cut from stone for all the emotion she showed. _She reminds me of me and my own mother. She was the same way._ Suddenly her face tightened and her jaw clenched. "My mother and father took me to an experimental scientist who had said he could help me if I stayed with them. My parents forced me to go; I suppose it was because they loved me and wanted me to be normal…" She trailed away never quite finishing the sentence and then said with a distant look in her eyes, "I never got to talk or be with my family again."

Kyo could hear Tohru let out a small gasp, but Fury just ignored it. "That "scientist", Mr. Tokido, did experiment on me, but not like any normal experiments. He would run me till I was exhausted, wouldn't give me food for weeks, all so that he could perform his experiments. I hadn't really cared until one day he chained me to a wall and began to beat me for hours. When he got tired some one else would come to take his place and so on and so on. He said it was to see how long I could endure pain. That is why my back looks the way it does now."

Kyo tried to keep himself calm. That bastard had done this to her because she was his experiment! _If I ever see that bastard, I'll kill him! _Tohru and Yuki both had horrified looks on their faces, while Hatsuharu, Shigure, and Hatori calmly listened even though it looked like Haru was about to turn black.

"I became fed up with it and told him I would kill myself since I couldn't kill him. He had merely laughed and threatened me with the lives of my family. If I disobeyed, they would all die." Fury paused and looked angry but continued on. "So I did as I was told. Occasionally getting to spy on my family to confirm they were alive. After training me how to fight he began sending me on missions to test my skills. I was only assigned to kill criminals and such, until he sent me to kill you guys. Unfortunately he wouldn't tell me his reasons, but it might be because of your curse or something."

"So then how can we help you?" Hatori asked.

"You can help me by finding information about where my family is currently living and protect them. Once we do that I'll go back and kill Mr. Tokido. I don't want any of you to have to dip your hands in blood, since it's obvious none of you have ever killed someone. Other than that my curse is a natural part of me. I can't get rid of it, even if I wanted to."

"That's fine then." Hatori said with a nod. "I don't know how long it will take for us to locate your family but we will let you know immediately once we do. After we take care of your own predicament we'll move on to all of ours."

FURY'S POV

I nodded and we shook hands. _I'm finally going to be able to see my family again! I'm so happy… but what if they don't want to see me?_ I was so trapped in the thought, I didn't notice Hatori talking to me. "What did you just say?"

"This is for you." Hatori stated and pulled a lotion bottle out of his pocket. "I made it especially to heal the wounds on your back. Just put it on every night before you go to sleep."

I took the bottle from him and slightly bowed my head. "Thank you. I will." With that I left them, knowing they would probably want to talk things out. I sighed and headed up to Tohru's room._ I'm always alone._

* * *

Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update! Thank you for the reviews, they keep me writing so keep reviewing! 


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters except for Fury.****

* * *

**

**FURY'S POV**

Flashback:

"Remember we're doing this because we love you" My mother said with a sad smile. I was younger then and I had only smiled and nodded back. Then a man that would haunt me forever appeared and led me away by the hand.

Time surged forward and that same man walked into the room, a cruel smile twisting his features. I sat huddled in a corner shaking in fear of what I knew was to come. He strode forward, grabbed my hair, causing me to whimper in pain, and dragged me to the middle of the room. He laughed and said"I heard you punched one of your guards today. Are you trying to defy me" I didn't answer, and he pulled out a barbed whip. "You know the punishment for defying me." He cooed, and I could almost feel my heart stop. "You know what happens to bad little girls" He said and slammed the whip into my back. I bit back my screams and huddled into a ball to protect myself as he hit me over and over again, the barbs on the whip digging painfully into my back and ripping and tearing chunks of my skin.

I began to feel dizzy as the blood flowed down from my back and formed puddle on the floor. Finally he threw aside the whip, only to stride to the fireplace, don a pair of fire-proof gloves, and pull out a glowing hot iron. I cringed inwardly and for a moment I wished for death. Soon all the thoughts I had had disappeared as he pressed the iron onto my back; causing the skin and blood on my back to bubble and congeal. Excruciating pain seared through my body and I screamed, unable to bite them back anymore. I screamed and I screamed and wished I would just die.

End Flashback

My eyes flew open and I gasped as I was wrenched from my dreams by a pair of hands shaking me awake. My sight quickly adjusted to the dark and I saw that a pale Yuki and Tohru were standing by my bed with extremely worried looks on their faces.

"A- Are y-you alright" Tohru asked shakily, making me wonder what the hell she was talking about. "You were screaming and whimpering and I thought"

"I'm fine." I quickly told her, cutting off her sentence. _I was screaming out loud? _"Sorry for waking you. You two should get back to sleep." I stopped talking as I heard footsteps approaching the door. _Shit! I must of woken up the whole goddamn house!_ I looked around the room and realized that right now I couldn't deal with them questioning me. I had already said enough for tonight. "I'm gonna go out for a walk." I said quickly getting out of bed.

"But" I didn't get to hear the rest of Yuki's sentence as I jumped out the window and ran into the forest.

**KYO'S POV**

_What was that?_ He had just heard the most pain-filled scream in his life and he suspected it belonged to Fury. Kyo quickly got out of bed and ran out into the hallway, where he met Shigure, Hatori, and Hatsuharu; all of them had been startled awake by the scream.

Without a word they all walked to Tohru's room, where she and Yuki stood staring out the window. Fury was nowhere in sight. _Where the hell is she?_

"What happened" Hatori asked Tohru and Yuki. "Was that Fury screaming just now"

Yuki nodded and said"Fury appeared to be having a nightmare of some sort. When I first came in here we tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't; but after a couple of minutes she stopped screaming, woke up, and jumped out the window."

For a moment no one spoke. They all knew that nightmares didn't cause some one to scream in such pain; it was no nightmare, it was a flashback.

"I suppose her recounting her story to us, probably triggered her memory subconsciously." Shigure said seriously. "She probably left so she wouldn't have to deal with us, but it's not a good idea for her to out there in the middle of the night like this."

"Should we send someone to look for her" Hatsuharu asked. Kyo looked at all of them and before anyone could reply he ran out of the room, threw on a jacket and went outside to look for Fury. As he ran out the door he could hear Shigure say, "I guess we found our volunteer."

**FURY'S POV**

I ran through the forest, not even caring how the nightgown Tohru had given me kept getting snagged on branches and tearing. _It feels so good to be out of that house! This is what I've needed to just let all my energy out. _I kept running until I reached the tallest tree in the forest and proceeded to climb up it to the top.

I sat down on one of the branches and sighed. Even though it was really cold out I didn't mind it at all; I had a clear view of the full moon. _It feels so good to get away. It felt like they were smothering me. _The cold was refreshing and eventually my eyes began to close and I drifted off to sleep.

**KYO'S POV**

_Where did she go? _Kyo walked through the forest, freezing in his jacket. _I should have brought something for Fury to wear; she'll probably be really cold. _Suddenly a piece of white cloth caught his attention. He ran over to it and examined it. _This belongs to Tohru! Then this must mean that Fury came this way!_ Kyo broke into a run and followed the small strips of cloth.

**YUKI'S POV**

"Do you think we should go search for Fury as well?" Tohru asked Haru and Yuki who were sitting on the floor of her bedroom.

""Don't worry Miss Honda they'll probably be coming along anytime now." Yuki said with a small smile. They were all sitting here waiting for Fury and Kyo to return. After hearing Fury's screams no one had been able to return to bed.

"I don't-" Tohru started but was interrupted by Haru.

"Yuki's right. I doubt Fury would want us all over her. She probably just wants to be alone right now." He said in his usual flat voice. "And besides, Kyo can understand how Fury feels a lot better than any of us probably can."

_Haru's right. I thought that I could understand how Fury felt, but after hearing her story… I can't even begin to imagine how she feels. _Yuki leaned his head back on the wall and let out a small sigh. And together they waited.

**KYO'S POV**

Kyo finally arrived at what was probably the tallest tree in the forest. He looked up trying to see Fury, but the leaves and branches obscured everything. _I can sense her up there. I guess I'll have to climb up. _Kyo began to climb the tree and when he got closer to the tree he could see a shadow against the tree.

He quickened his pace and finally arrived on a branch near Fury's. Kyo gasped when he saw her. She looked like an angel. Her usually tan skin looked pale in the moonlight and the breeze stirred her hair and slightly ripped dress, blowing it around her as if she had just descended from the heavens. Her long lashes brushed her cheeks and for once she looked at peace. _I've never seen her look like this before… She seems so serene… Maybe I should just leave her here… _

Kyo quickly dismissed the thought as another chilly wind made him shiver and pull his jacket closer around him. He reached his hand out to shake her awake, when her piercing orange eyes suddenly opened and stared straight at him.

**FURY'S POV**

I swore I had to be hallucinating. _Why is Kyo here? _Immediately I felt very uncomfortable, and it wasn't the fact that I was sitting up in a high tree. _Has he come to bother me?_

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, quickly hiding my surprise.

"What am I doing here?" Kyo asked incredulously. "I'm here looking for you! I should be the one asking you that question!"

"Because, I want to be alone." I stated bluntly, and glared at him as if he was some obtrusive object.

Kyo fell silent for a moment before he spoke. "You might say you want to be alone, but that's not it. That's not it at all. You want someone to be with you, yet you're afraid you'll get hurt and so you push them away. I know because that's just the same way. Whenever I'm with others I'm always shunned and treated like dirt but…" he paused and looked into my eyes, "truthfully… I rather be alone than be constantly hurt by others."

"So you're shunned because you're the cat." I stated, looking at him.

"Yes. I know how it feels Fury and I just want you to know that I understand." Kyo said seriously.

For a moment I couldn't help but to stare at him. From the memories I had read in Hatori's mind, all he was telling me was correct. _You might be like me Kyo but you're still good at heart, and that is where we differ._

**KYO'S POV**

_Why the hell did I just say all that stuff? What the hell is wrong with me? _Kyo finally ripped his gaze away from Fury's face and looked down at the branch he was sitting on, hiding the blush creeping up on his face.

"You're right Kyo. You and I are alike in some aspects. I'm glad that you can at least understand me a bit, but you have no idea of what I really am." She paused and looked at him. "I'm not afraid of others hurting me, Kyo. I'm used to being hurt. I'm just afraid that I will hurt others I care about. If you're around me for too long, bad things begin to happen and I don't want that. So as you can see, being alone is the best possibility for me." Kyo stared at her as she stood up on the branch. "To be quite frank with you Kyo, I don't really care about anything or anyone else except for those I care about. I don't care if I have to kill innocents to protect them. I'll do whatever it takes."

"But that's because you're forced to-" Kyo stammered, but was interrupted by Fury putting a finger on his lips.

"No Kyo I'm not forced. I never had to kill the innocent children of a gangster or someone's family, but I did. I don't mind killing, you could even say I almost enjoy it." Kyo felt a chill run down his spine from her words. _She is even worse off than I thought._ "I could end this all right now, by simply ending my life. But I'm selfish Kyo and I only do what will work for my own advantage."

She sighed and pulled her finger away leaving Kyo's lips tingling. "I'm a cold hearted person Kyo. In truth I'm not nice at all. I kill because I can and I have no regrets. Do you understand? I'm not a good person at all. I'm a monster." She said that last sentence in a pained voice. "So it's best if you keep your distance from me, and once this is all done and over with, I will leave this place forever."

Kyo stared at her in utter shock at the words she had just so nonchalantly said to him._ Why do you do this to yourself Fury? Why are you forcing everyone away? Don't you see that I'm even worse than you? No she doesn't. She doesn't because she's never seen the other side of me. But one day you'll see that and then what will you say? _Kyo couldn't think of anything to say and watched as Fury suddenly smiled and said, "Well, let's get the hell back to the house. I imagine Tohru is having a hernia about the two of us and, besides, it's too damn cold out here."

Together they both climbed down the tree and walked back to the house together. _One day I'll show you my real side… and when I do I wonder if you'll accept it._


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters except for Fury.

* * *

HATORI'S POV

Hatori sat at his desk, sifting through Akito's old medical records. Although he was now dead the information he gathered over the years might be helpful in case Fury started showing illness just as Akito had.

A sudden knock on his door made Hatori made him pause long enough to invite the knocker in. "Come in."

"We've found the information you requested." A young hacker, Haji Sohma, said proudly while his sister, Seia Sohma, just nodded. Although neither were members of the zodiac, their expert hacking skills allowed them to live in the Sohma estate since they were used frequently.

"Thank you." Hatori said taking the package that Seia held out to him.

"No problem!" Haji said enthusiastically, watching Hatori take a peek at the contents. "Unfortunately we didn't find anything on that girl you mentioned, but we got the other stuff you requested."

"That's fine." Hatori replied, giving a curt nod that told them they were dismissed. Both Seia and Haji bowed their heads and left, shutting the door behind them. _Just as I thought. There isn't any information on Fury._

Hatori let out a sigh and pulled out the papers. He quickly glanced them over, quickly absorbing the contents. When he finished he picked up the phone and dialed Shigure's house phone.

It rang twice before Shigure answered the phone enthusiastically. "Shhhiguurree speaking!"

"Shigure is Fury and the others home yet?" Hatori asked, not bothering to greet his childhood friend.

"Oh yes Hari! How are you? Oh I'm swell!" Shigure said sarcastically having a one-sided conversation, before he snapped back to normal. "What happened to your manners Hari?"

Hatori sighed and said, "I'll be heading over there within the next hour. Make sure that they're home when I arrive. I'll see you then." Then Hatori sighed and went back to sorting through the old files.

KYO"S POV

"Fury Mamatsui! How dare you!" Kyo heard their infuriated homeroom teacher shouting as he walked back from the bathroom. He rounded the corner to find Fury leaning against the wall, blood splattered across her uniform, as the teacher screamed at her. _Where the hell did all that blood come from! _"Those poor girls! How could-"

The teacher was cut short, however, when Fury said, "Hey there Kyo." Her eyes were still closed and she still leaned against the wall looking as if she had fallen asleep. _How did she know I was here?_

"How dare you interrupt me!" The teacher shouted in outrage.

Suddenly Fury opened her eyes and sent a glare that made the teacher shut up and begin to look nervous. "I'm tired of hearing your endless tirade. What's done is done, so just leave it at that and leave me alone." Fury, than proceeded to walk away from the shocked teacher and towards Kyo. "Come take a walk with me." Before Kyo could respond she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the roof.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Kyo shouted outraged as she let go of his arm. "And why the hell do you have blood on your uniform?"

Fury sighed and leaned against the rail, her hair whipping wildly around her face due to the strong wind. "I beat the crap out of those stupid fan girls. They kept harassing me about their precious "prince" Yuki."

_Great! So why the hell did she drag me up here with her?_ "So what do you want?" Kyo asked folding his arms across his chest and appearing to be frustrated.

"I don't know," she said, fastening her orange eyes onto him. "Company perhaps?" She asked the words almost sounding like a statement. _God her eyes are so creepy! She's making me get goosebumps! _After a moment she smiled and said, "It felt great." When she noticed his confused look she said, "When I beat up those girls. It's like I need to let out my stress every once in a while, and let me tell you that's a great way to do it."

"Your crazy." Kyo said staring at her.

"Perhaps." She said her smile broadening. "Indeed I very well may be crazy." Suddenly her eyes looked over to the roof entrance from where Uo, Hana, Tohru, and Yuki were emerging.

"Hey there!" Uo said smiling as she came up to them. "Good job, Fury! I couldn't have done better myself! I bet those fan girls won't bother Tohru or you anymore!" Kyo watched Fury just nod at the congratulations.

"Are you okay?" Tohru asked fussing over Fury. "Did you get hurt at all?"

"Don't waste your breath Tohru." Kyo said. "I doubt Fury is the one with the injuries."

He watched Tohru pale slightly. _She's probably remembering when Fury ripped Akito's throat out. I guess it's not the easiest thing to forget…_

HANA"S POV

She watched as Tohru paled slightly and narrowed her eyes. _Why did Tohru pale? _She glanced at Yuki and Kyo who also looked like they knew what Tohru was doing; meanwhile Fury was just leaning against the world nonchalantly. _It seems that it's some sort of secret their hiding. I wonder if it could have anything to do with Fury…_

Hana glanced at Fury, whose aura was almost as black as pitch. _Hmm. I hadn't noticed before but her aura has gotten even more tainted than before. But… why? _

"Is there something I can do for you?" Fury asked Hana, startling her out of her pensive state. Hana narrowed her eyes and tried not to blush at having been caught staring.

"No. Nothing I was just thinking." Hana replied in her usual mysterious manner.

"Riiight." Fury said with a hint of sarcasm, as if she didn't quit believe her. Hana watched as Fury shrugged it off and asked, "So what brings you all to the roof?"

"The class is in umm… uproar ever since Fury beat up the fan club girls." Yuki said. "So the teacher dismissed us for the rest of the day."

"Cool." Fury and Kyo said at the same time. "Let's ditch this joint!" Uo said smiling. Together they all went back down and out of the school. Hana eyed Fury from the corner of her eye as she walked next to Tohru and Uo. Yuki and Kyo were off to the other side of Tohru, but Fury remained slightly farther back from the group. _I'm not quite sure why she makes me so nervous. But she might be a danger not just to Tohru, but to everyone else. _

FURY'S POV

I could feel Hanajima's gaze on me even as I walked. I knew she was wary of me. _Probably because her telekinetic powers can sense my aura. Oh well nothing I can do about that. _I had also noticed how Tohru had paled, and although I didn't say anything, it was about time Tohru got over the fact that I killed Akito.

_They probably all hate me. But I guess I can't expect anything more than that, huh? _I watched as Tohru walked with all her friends about her. _It must be so nice to have so many people who care about you. _I stopped in my tracks and felt my chest constrict, remembering the words my mother had said to me when I was younger.

Flashback: "Remember we're doing this because we love you."

I laughed bitterly to myself. I had been so gullible then and had actually believed her. But as I grew up, I realized that she had given me to him because she was afraid of me as well as my father and the only thing they had on their mind was to protect themselves and my sister, from me.

"Fury? Hello you in there?" Kyo asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. As I came to myself I realized I had been clenching my hands into fists so hard that I had drawn some blood. "You alright?"

"I'm fine." I said, shoving past him, causing him to stumble and almost fall onto the ground.

"Dammit you! What the hell! That's the last time I ever check to see how you're feeling!" Kyo shouted angrily at me. But I ignored him and the rest of the group who were staring at me as I strode past them. I kept walking at my fast pace until I reached Shigure's house and went straight to my room, not bothering to say hi to Shigure.

KYO'S POV

Kyo fumed as he walked with the rest of them back to Shigure's house after Hana and Uo had left. _What the hell is her problem? First she abducts me saying she wants company and then when I check on her she shoves me away as if I'm being nosy! Geez! What is with her!_

Suddenly, Kyo remembered the look on Fury's face. It had looked as if she was remembering something from her distant past. _Maybe she was reliving a bad memory. _Kyo didn't dismiss that thought, considering the night when she had had those nightmares.

After another minute of walking they reached Shigure's house and walked inside. "We're home!" Tohru shouted cheerfully.

"Ah if it isn't my little flower!" Shigure said fluttering out of his study. He looked around and asked, "Where's Fury?"

They all shrugged and when they heard a stomp from the above floor, they knew it was Fury telling them she was here. Shigure sweat-dropped and said, "She must have crept in without me noticing."

Suddenly the front door opened and Hatori stepped inside with a briefcase. He quickly took off his shoes, said a short hello and set himself up at the table in the dining room.

"Hey there Hari." Shigure said sitting down across from him, while Yuki and Kyo took a seat at the table as well. Tohru bustled around in the kitchen making refreshments and tea.

"Where's Fury?" Hatori asked after he had settled the papers around himself into some sort of cohesive order.

"She's upstairs." Kyo replied before anyone else had the chance.

"Please get her immediately. I need to speak to her immediately." Hatori said.

"About what?" Fury asked from the doorway, making everyone jump up in surprise at how quietly she had arrived. She was leaning against the doorframe, and had put on a pair of calf-length black boots with tight fitting black pants and a black tank top. She had swept her long hair up into a ponytail with some pieces hanging down to frame her face. _She looks like she's ready to go out on a covert mission or something._

"I've found out where they are. Your family that is." Hatori said simply.

Fury strode to the table and sat down. "Tell me. Tell me everything you know." With a nod, Hatori proceeded to tell her what he had found.


	10. Chapter 10

Discalimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters except for Fury.

* * *

FURY'S POV 

I gently pushed Tohru's elbow out of my face and tried to get a breath of fresh air from the car window. We had all squeezed into the car, meaning that Hatori was driving with Shigure in the passenger seat and Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, and I were stuck cramped in the back. Since Yuki and Kyo didn't want to risk transforming in the car, they had forced me to sit in between them and Tohru. Yuki sat to my left and Tohru had the window seat to my right, while Kyo had the other window seat to my left.

I tried to keep my racing emotions contained as we drove towards my family, whom I hadn't seen since I was a small child. I smiled as I remembered Hatori's words back at the house: "Your mother and father are both working as accountants and your younger sister plays soccer and is part of the school chess team." _My sister is normal. _I let out a sigh of relief. Although I had left my family when I was young, I could still remember the love and fierce protection I had had for my sister. _I wonder if she even remembers me. After all these years I'm finally going to see them! _

My emotions were in turmoil as we sat quietly in the car. _I feel so nervous for the first time in my life. I wonder if my mother and father will be happy to see me…_I looked out the window, as we sped by other cars and I could feel my impatience building. _I wish we'd hurry up and get there already! _Hatori had said they lived in a nice house in the suburbs and had shown me all the data reports he had collected on them.

They were your typical everyday family. Deep down some part of me yearned to be apart of that normal family. And inside I wished I could be normal. I smirked. _Yeah right! Normal my ass. _

My thoughts were jolted back to reality as Kyo's voice cut through the silence. "You damn rat! Get your leg off of me!"

"Well you stupid cat, unfortunately I can't do a thing about it considering how cramped we are back here." Yuki replied logically. "So just deal with it you stupid cat."

"Like hell I will!" Kyo shouted in response. _Can't they stop arguing for more than two seconds? I mean really they act like children. _

"Let's not fight here guys." Tohru said worriedly, leaning over me to get a sense of the quarrel so she could mend it. Kyo reached to punch Yuki who had to back into me in order to catch the fist in his hand.

With Tohru leaning over me, and Yuki pressing against me I felt hot and suffocated. And considering my patience had already been running thin and with the nervousness I felt, I was not in a good mood.

Pushing Yuki and Tohru off of me I leaned forward, grabbed hold of Kyo's shirt and pulled him over Yuki so that he could sit beside me. Yuki quickly scooted over to the window to make room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Kyo screamed, trying to get my grip off his shirt, but to no avail.

"I'm shutting you up." I replied, pulling out two long pieces of rope and using them to tie them around his wrists and ankles.

"What the hell! Shigure do something!" Kyo screamed once I had finished trussing him up.

"Now, now children. Play nice!" Shigure said in a motherly voice.

"You bastard! What the hell is that supposed to do?" Kyo shouted, pushing my tolerance for this crap to the limit. I already had enough on my mind as it is without him screaming my ear off.

Suddenly, I reached out and grasped Kyo's face with my hand, forcing him to look at me. "Shut up!" I hissed into his face. "I don't have the patience for this crap, so if you want to bitch and moan then we can drop you off here and pick you up later. Besides, I don't want to be forced to gag you." I said my tone hard. His eyes met mine nervously, and he immediately shut up. He took a deep breath and swallowed, his eyes showing many emotions making them unclear to me.

I let go of his shirt and said, "I'd appreciate it if you would just remain quiet. It's not like I already don't have enough on my mind."

Immediately, I saw his look soften and turn into some sort of guilty one. "Sorry." He mumbled his eyes looking down at his bound wrists.

"Just keep quiet." I said, knowing that I had sounded like a total bitch, but not caring. I was on edge right now and there was a pit in my stomach that was sending me bad signals. My ever increasing sense of foreboding, was setting me on edge and I felt the urge to punch something in order to let out my pent up frustration. _What is wrong with me? Why am I so on edge?_

After another forty-five minutes of uncomfortable silence, and finally Hatori pulled over to the curb in front of a normal house. Once Tohru had pushed open the door and stepped out, I slid out and ran to the front door. I rang the bell once. No answer. I rang the bell a second time and again no one answered. Impatiently I turned to see if the car was still in the driveway. It was there.

I waited another ten seconds and broke open the door. Immediately I was hit hard with a smell._ What the hell is that? _I took another sniff of the air and recoiled. _If I didn't know better I'd say this smells like…_

KYO'S POV

"Blood." Kyo said as he walked in and the foul odor hit him full force. "Why the hell does it smell like blood?" Hatori and Shigure walked past him and into the living room.

No one spoke as they walked up the stairs following the origin of the foul odor. Tohru was nervously fidgeting behind Yuki, probably nervous because she was intruding in some one else's house. They walked down the hallway until they could see Fury standing in the doorway of what probably was the master bedroom.

She stood unmoving as if she had turned into stone. Since her face was facing in the opposite direction, Kyo nor anyone else could see her face. "Fury." Hatori said calmly walking towards her with an air of circumspect.

Suddenly a pain-lanced scream erupted from her throat and her claws sprouted from her hands. Before anyone could react she turned around to face them, her eyes rapidly changing color and her face contorted in pain which quickly turned into an evil smirk. She snarled at them savagely and Hatori quickly screamed, "Get down," As Fury ran past them.

When she had passed everyone stood up and looked around them. The walls of the hallway had been torn to shreds by her claws. Kyo tried to keep the fear from his voice as he said, "What the hell is going on."

Gingerly, Shigure, Hatori, and Kyo approached the room that Fury had just been looking into; meanwhile Yuki stood with Tohru in the hallway, not wanting her to go inside in case what they saw was disturbing.

HATORI'S POV

Hatori's usual unfazed composure, was shattered by what he saw when he entered my room. Inside there were three very mutilated bodies. Each had had their internal organs ripped out of them and upon closer inspection Hatori realized that they had been alive during the whole process. Not only had they been gutted out, but each of their toenails and fingernails had been ripped off as well as their eyes. Hatori quickly pulled out a handkerchief and covered his nose from the vile smell.

"Oh my god." Kyo said in the background. _He shouldn't be seeing this. _As if reading his thoughts, Shigure escorted Kyo from the room and quickly came back.

They both turned to one of the walls which had a message smeared in blood on it. It read:

And now you've sealed your family's fate

They're all dead and you wan to know why?

It's your entire fault, you deserve to die!

For a moment both Hatori and Shigure stared at the words and then quickly retreated from the room.

"Where did she go?" Yuki asked, his face looking extremely pale as well as Kyo and Shigure's faces.

"I- I believe she went to avenge the death of her family members." Hatori replied, his usual monotone on the edge of disbelief. "We must find her!"

"But how would we know where she's going?" Shigure asked being one of the only people able to speak.

"I found out the address of her former boss or rather owner. Everyone get into the car now!" Everyone quickly followed his orders and Hatori sped along the highway at an outrageous speed. _I can't let Fury die. If she does some other poor member of the Sohma clan will be burdened with the core of the curse. And to be completely honest… she might be the only one who can break it._

KYO'S POV

The ride was dead silent as Hatori weaved through the traffic. All Kyo kept seeing were the dead mutilated bodies that he knew were the parents and sister of Fury. _How could some one do that to people? It's so wrong! I've never felt this horrible in my life… After all she's been through and now this… _Kyo looked out the window and made a silent prayer. _Please be alright, Fury._

* * *

_**Author's Note**:_ Sorry it took me awhile to update. Been really busy. Please read and review, it makes me write faster! Besides, I'm looking forward to writing the next chapters! The story is going to get so good! I hope you enjoy it, cuz I sure am. I appreciate all the reviews I've gotten! Thanks! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters except for Fury.

* * *

FURY'S POV

I ran along the rooftops, destroying anything that got in my way and moving so fast that I was only seen as a blur. My mind was so enraged I only knew that I was heading in the direction of the man who had killed my family. I tried to let myself forget to lose all consciousness and be in a place where I couldn't think, but all I could see was my dead family; their guts painted across the walls of their home_. It's all of my fault! I'm such a fool! Why did I even hope I could ever be free?_ As I continued to run I could feel my sanity leaving me.

Eventually I arrived at a tall black skyscraper. This was it, or so my sub-consciousness was telling me. I smiled ferally as my claws extended too two feet in length, all sanity gone, no rationale. All hell would break loose here tonight.

KYO'S POV

"Don't you think we should slow down a bit?" Shigure asked nervously as Hatori made a sharp right turn.

"No." Hatori said. "If we don't get there soon, she'll probably die."

"What do you mean die?" Kyo bursted from the back seat. "Why the hell would you think she's going to die!" _Why the hell do they have to say she could die? _

The car remained silent for a moment before Yuki said, "She's going for revenge. She'll most likely be severely outnumbered and out-weaponed."

"On top of that her mind is in a chaotic state. Right about now I'm willing to bet she doesn't care whether she lives or dies. All she wants is that man's blood."

Tohru looked nervously from side to side, obviously uncomfortable in this predicament. _I doubt she won't be able to fear Fury now..._

Kyo's thoughts came to a sudden halt as hatori slammed on the brakes in front of a tall black skyscraper. Without a word everyone piled out of the car. "How will we know where she is in this building?" Tohru asked, voicing the question that had been on everyone's minds. _She's right… How can we possibly find her in time!_

Right after Tohru spoke a dog-howled loudly and immediately Shigure's ears pricked up. "This way." He said and began leading them to the back of the building where there was a lot of shrubbery. _Just where the hell is he taking us? We don't have time for this! _

Shigure stopped at a wall where a dog sat whimpering. "Good boy." Shigure said, crouching down to scratch the dog's ear. He then stood up and examined the black door that had been so carefully made to camouflage with the building.

"How did the dog know that this was where Fury went?" Tohru asked.

"He…smelled blood." Shigure said solemnly. No one spoke for a moment. "Do you think the door is open?" Hatori pushed on it and immediately the door swung open, as if someone had already knocked the door off its hinges.

HATORI'S POV

Once the door was opened, everyone was once again met with a familiar smell from before. Death. Hatori and Shigure stepped into the hallway first, followed by the rest. Everyone gasped, including Hatori.

Everywhere in the hall, bodies littered the ground. Some held guns and others were probably too surprised by the attack to even pull out their weapons. Blood was splattered everywhere; including the walls ceiling and the lamps that lit the hallway, casting an eerie illumination.

"Oh my." Tohru said and proceeded to feint. Yuki, with his quick reflexes, caught her and tended to her, while Hatori bent down to examine what was left of the dead. In most, there were long gashes, while some others had had their necks snapped in two. _Fury must have cut them down with her claws. I've never seen such carnage… How could a girl her age possibly do such a thing? Perhaps it might be best if she died... _Immediately Hatori shook his head. _No. She cannot die yet. We need her._

Hatori stood up and said, "Comeo on we have to find her." Shigure, Hatori, and Kyo jogged down the hallway. All the while each prepared themselves for what lay ahead.

Hatori stood up and said, "Comeo on we have to find her." Shigure, Hatori, and Kyo jogged down the hallway. All the while each prepared themselves for what lay ahead.

YUKI'S POV

Yuki carefully laid Miss Honda down on the grass. Her face had gone deathly pale and he was grateful for the fact that she was breathing normally. _I'm such an idiot! I should have never let her in there to begin with…_

Yuki failed in trying to suppress the shudder that ran through him. Every man in that room had been killed brutally in all types of different positions. Yet there was one thing they all had in common; each wore a look of horror on their face as if they had seen evil incarnate itself. There was one other thing they had in common: None were alive.

Never in all of his life had Yuki thought a person was capable of killing so many people, especially at the same time. _How could a human do this? Is she human? _Yuki tried to quell his thoughts yet failed._ She's a monster._

_

* * *

_

_Author's Note:_ I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it took so long for me to update! I appreciate all the reviews I've gotten and hope you'll consider to do so! Enjoy!


End file.
